


Glorious Purpose

by CookieCorners



Category: Marvel, Norse Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feels, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Good Loki, Humor, Mind Control, Mythology References, Not Canon Compliant, Not technically a crossover, Odin's Good Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCorners/pseuds/CookieCorners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thousand years ago, a crazed trickster prince was locked away, imprisoned for eternity for his crimes. With the Tesserect broken and scattered throughout the nine realms, and the nine realms believing him a myth, it would seem evident that he is destined to become nothing more than a memory. However, a worrisome prophesy speaks of his return.<br/>Meanwhile, the golden prince of Asgard, as punishment for his bad behavior, is sent to Midgard in a last ditch effort to teach him humility</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Beware, the prologue is just a bunch of boring exposition. The action picks up next chapter, though I guess this bit of world-building will be useful...somehow 
> 
> Oh, and this is, as of yet, unbeta'd. I think I caught all the mistakes. Feel free to correct me if I haven't.

Once, when the world was quite young, a seed sprouted. Though the seed eventually grew into what was commonly referred to as the great “world tree”, Yggdrasil was neither a tree, nor a world. Rather, it became the foundation upon which the whole of the nine realms rested on. Yggdrasil was a realm on its own right, a path between the worlds as well as a home to a number of untold creatures, mysterious and filled with untold secrets that many kings wished to possess

But that is not our story.

The regal Odin-King, called Allfather, ruled the realm of Asgard together with his beautiful Queen, Frigga, both praised for the peace they had brought to the nine realms after a series of disastrous wars. Their realm stood, as it had for countless aeons, gleaming and golden and nestled on a chain of mountains that was one of Yggdrasil's uppermost boughs, the magical branch hidden in plain sight from anyone who did not have the ability to see and manipulate magic. The crown jewel of the nine realms, the golden city perched at the crest of one of these mountains, overlooking the edge of their realm. Bathed in the light of two suns, the great palace of the Allfather sparkled a brighter gold than the rest of the city. Surrounding this, a great unfinished wall that towered over most of the buildings, and lush green fields that spilled in patchworks away from the center. Colourful rainbow waterfalls tumbled from the rivers at the edges of the mountains, continuing their course until they fell off the edge of the world, dissolving into mist not long after. 

High above the city, at the summit of the tallest mountain in the realm, far beyond anyone's ability to climb, were the halls of Valhalla, where the great were said to feast and be merry for eternity. 

And at the edge of the realm, connected to the city proper by a single golden road, stood the observatory of the Bifrost, the great rainbow bridge that allowed Asgard’s people to travel between the realms. 

Just as beloved as the king and Queen were the two princes of the realm. The eldest, tall and athletic, with a thick head of gold hair, was a warrior through and through, and could often be found making merry with the men of the army, and many of the realms fair maidens. The youngest, slight, pale, and dark haired where his brother was pale, brought mischief and smiles to the people when he had not isolated himself in the palace’s vast libraries. 

But as time went on, the younger brother became resentful. The Aesir sung praises in honor of his brother’s strength, but shunned him for his mischief and love of magic. One fateful day, the younger brother attacked the palace with a hoard of what would one day be known as Chitauri. The palace in disarray and the King and Queen trapped, the elder brother tried to reason with him, but the bitterness in the young one’s heart had made him susceptible to the influence of the Chitauri’s leader, wiping away his free will and transforming him into a bloodthirsty and crazed tyrant. 

Amid the chaos of the battle, the younger brother vowed to bring the nine realms to their knees. Reluctantly, the elder brother harnessed the only weapon capable of stopping his younger brother, the Tesseract. Using the cube’s awesome power, he defeated his younger brother and imprisoned him for eternity in a cave at the very roots of Yggdrasil. 

The cube shattered right after the youngest prince’s banishment, preventing the royal family from attempting to free him from his prison and Chitauri’s influence. In her grief, the Queen roamed the realms, searching for a way to free her youngest son. After a century of wandering, the ruler of Hel gave to the Queen a Prophecy....

_...which spoke of a way to not only free the wayward prince, but to cure his mind as well..._

“...on the thousandth year after his banishment,” Darcy read, the old leather bound book of folktales in front of her propped against her bent knees, “the branches of Yggdrasil will —”

The book was roughly pulled from her hands by an excited Thor. With a scream of rage, she lunged after him, uncaring of the grass stains that were sure to form on her pale leggings, or the golden apple she had been eating being squashed under her boots. “Give that back, you oaf!” she cried in frustration, glaring at Thor, who had deftly leapt out of her way the moment she had stood up. The prince was currently leafing through the thick book in his hands. 

“Why are you looking through a book of children’s stories, Lady Darcy?” Darcy didn’t miss the way his lips curled in disgust when he mentioned the children’s stories, or the way his expression darkened when he paused on the page she had been reading. 

“Jane gave it to me.”

“Who?” This time, Thor’s expression was one of confusion.

Darcy sighed. “Jane. You know, brown hair, kind of short,” Thor’s face was empty of any kind of recognition. “The nurse who lives in the observatory tower at the palace.”

Still nothing. Darcy gave up, Thor tended to remember few people outside of his friends. It wasn’t likely he’d start remembering any time soon either, and Darcy had been trying to get him to remember Jane for the past fifteen years. Giving it up as a lost cause, she lunged after him again.

“Give it back!”

“You dislike reading,” Thor said as way of explanation. “I came to see if you wanted to accompany the Warriors Three, Lady Sif and I on a quest to —”

“Woah, woah, hold it there, big guy,” Darcy interrupted, “I am not going anywhere with you guys after that thing at Alfheim.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Give me the book.”

“You are not bored?” Thor asked, as if confused why someone would rather spend time reading instead of adventuring.

“‘Course I am. But I have nothing to do until the festival next week, so at least it gives me something to do.”

“The festival on Midgard?” 

“Yeah. Cept I don’t have anyone to go with. Jane and Eric are going out to the mountains with the sorcerers to study some random magic thing on the world tree, Coulson’s doing secret agent stuff, and Sleipnir's all jumpy for some reason. You know I don’t really get along with anyone else.” 

The prince flashed her a brilliant smile. “You could —”

“I already said I wasn’t going on that stupid quest with you.” Darcy was aware she was pouting, but she’d rather take boredom over another one of Thor’s stupid ideas. 

Wordlessly, Thor gave her back the book and stalked off. Darcy laughed and dusted herself off, finding her place in the book again and walking towards the exit to the royal gardens, muttering to herself. 

“I could have sworn the younger prince had a name...I wonder if it’s mentioned here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it that obvious this is a My Little Pony parody? But with superheroes?
> 
> Well, this is an alternate universe. I will only say that once.  
> Meaning, there will be an extremely large amount of alternate character interpretations. Now, these may make sense (because characters acted differently in their other fandoms), or not, but trust me when I say that they are justified. 
> 
> The plot will not be exactly the same as Friendship is Magic, but it's rather similar. If anyone has any huge objections, feel free to tell me.


End file.
